The present invention generally relates to gaming systems for playing ball games where a ball is launched into a gaming area. More particularly, the present invention relates to a multiplayer gaming system comprising a ball game device having a launching mechanism for launching a ball into a gaming area to start a game, the gaming system further comprising a start control means for controlling start of the launching mechanism and a plurality of gaming terminals for a plurality of players, said gaming terminals including an input device for inputting a prediction and/or a bet for the outcome of a game, wherein the input device of at least some of the gaming terminals includes start signal input means for inputting a start signal for starting the launching mechanism.
In certain ball games such as roulette or pachinko, a ball may roll on a gaming area and the outcome of a game is determined by the section of the gaming area where the ball stops. Depending upon where the ball stops, a player may win or lose a bet or a prediction where such bets and predictions may include wagering money or not. For example, in case of roulette, the gaming area may include a spinning wheel having a ring of pockets or landings, wherein a ball may be launched onto the spinning wheel, typically in the direction opposite to the direction of rotation of the spinning wheel. The bet or prediction outcomes are based on which landing is the stopping place of the ball.
In such ball games, the launch of the ball into the gaming area may have some relevance to the outcome of the game, wherein launching speed and launching direction may have influence as well as the point of time at which the ball is launched since such point of time affects the launching position of the ball relative to the spinning wheel. Consequently, such launching action needs to be effected in a secure and trustworthy way so as to avoid increased occurrence of certain outcomes and to establish players' confidence in the system. Aside from such safety and manipulation aspects, there is also a continuous need to increase the level of interest, excitement and volatility associated with playing such ball games.
In order to avoid the very basic shortcomings and undue effects of manually launching the ball onto the rotor, it already has been suggested to use automatic launching mechanisms which may launch the ball into the gaining area semi-automatically, e.g. upon pushing a start button, or fully automatically, e.g. upon expiration of a certain time frame. Such launching mechanisms may use various ball actuators such as spring-biased actuation or pressurized air. For example, document US 2005/0003885 discloses a roulette game system including an energizable launch device to provide the launching of the ball. A remote transmitter is controlled by a push button which may generate a start game signal that is then transmitted to an electronic random time delay circuit that is capable of energizing the launch mechanism at a random time delay after it has itself been energized.
Furthermore, US 2010/0124966 discloses a roulette game system wherein the ball may be launched by means of applying an accelerating force to the ball by air discharged from discharge openings provided in an edge portion of the gaming area. Starting and stopping the discharge of the pressurized air is controlled by a timer, wherein bet end timing is set through an external operation by staff in a game hall or a controller so as to make sure that it is impossible or at least to add difficulty to predict a location at which the ball falls.
Furthermore, document US 2010/0144419 discloses a multiplayer roulette game system which enables a plurality of players to simultaneously place bets. In operation, each player places one or more bets using a wager station adjacent to the wheel assembly of the roulette game system. After all bets are placed, a dealer spins the wheel and launches the ball to start the game.
Document U.S. Pat. No. 5,588,650 discloses an automated roulette device with a plurality of player's consoles which are provided with ball launch control buttons for controlling the speed and moment of release of a ball onto the spinning roulette wheel. The player whose turn it is to release the ball, is determined in accordance with a predetermined pattern, wherein a panel of the console of the player whose turn it is to release the ball, is illuminated so as to signal to the player s/he may start the game. However, such game starting routing may be anticipated by players after some rounds of playing and/or by means of watching other players' consoles, thus creating opportunity to manipulate the starting process and reducing the game's unpredictability.
Furthermore, document US 2010/0210337 A1 discloses a game system including a plurality of slot machines which may switch to a roulette game when a combination of bonus symbols stop in a winning line, wherein other slot machines may participate in a second game played on a separate second game device when such switching to the roulette game occurs.